1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic-metal laminate resistant to galvanic disbonding, to a process for preparing the same and to plastic materials suitable for use therein.
2. Prior Art
Innumerable thermoplastics have previously been proposed for making plastic-metal laminates suitable for use in the automotive industry and otherwise, but with less than the desired degree of success in regard to the permanency of the bond when the laminate is exposed to galvanic action due to exposure to salt solutions. For example, when a plastic-metal laminate is affixed to an automobile body by a sheet metal screw and exposed to salt solutions, as when the roads are treated with calcium chloride during the winter, a galvanic couple is set up which results in the formation of hydrogen between the plastic material and the metal to which it is laminated, thus causing disruption of the bond.
Notwithstanding that continued research has been directed to this problem, no really satisfactory solution therefor has been found. There is a need, therefore, in the art of plastic-metal laminates which are not subject to the failures and shortcomings of the prior art and which accordingly are particularly well adapted and suitable for use in the automotive area.